Lost Little Red Riding Hood
by Revenge77
Summary: Lian Harper died, but that was two years ago. Now her body is missing and Roy with the help of Jason and Damian are on the hunt for his daughter and her body-napper. The only thing that didn't expect was for the League of the Assassins to be involved somehow.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **May 28th:**

A dark, ominous, figure stood in a grave with a shovel, digging vigorously to reach the body under the dirt. The figure, was a girl, but her features couldn't be made out in the darkness of night. She slaved over every scoop of dirt it dug out of the six feet deep rectangle in the ground. Until she hit solid and she set down the shovel and wiped the dirt off of the coffin, before picking the shovel back up and using it to pry the coffin open.

The girl tossed the shovel out of the grave and opened the coffin all the way. She gagged and coughed at the smell of the rotting person down below. After the girl finished coughing she pulled the body out of the coffin and lifted it out of the grave before pulling herself out. She then unbuttoned the shirt of the corpse and pulled a knife from her bag and cut the stomach open. She almost puked as puss, embalming fluid, and maggots came spewing out. The girl rolled up her sleeves and looked at the jars she had set out holding all the organs that would be removed from a body if a coroner was asked to take from the corpse.

She was not taking chances, so she put her arm the body and felt around to make sure everything was in place. The girl found that everything was as it should of been, meaning no autopsy had been done to the corpse. Though, to be extra sure she felt the corpse's throat and checked it for it's tongue, then flipped the body over and found no incision had been made at the skull. She sighed in relief, because she hadn't wanted to risk getting caught by the gravekeeper or catch the eye of a vigilante while she played Frankenstein on a corpse.

The girl then pulled a water bottle out her bag with her clean hand and flipped the cap open and rinsed her bloody hand and arm off. She then pulled out a thread and needle out and stitched the body up. Once finished she put her stuff away and pulled a vile out of her bag. The vile was filled with a glowing fiery looking substance, that was known to belong to a Lazarus Pit. The girl moved closer to the mouth of the corpse. she had opened to check for it's tongue, and poured the liquid in, before standing up.

She waited in silence for something to happen to the body for a while. The girl was about to call her experiment a failure when the corpse started to regenerate until it opened it's eyes. The body started gasping for air and girl helped it sit up as it started to get use to being alive again. The one vile wasn't enough because the corpse still had foggy eyes and couldn't move very well, luckily the girl took precautions and gave the undead person two more viles of the Lazarus chemical. The person got color back to it's skin and hair and looked as if it had never been killed.

"W-what happened," the person asked and the girl looked at the undead child and smiled.

"Welcome back to world of the living," the girl said with a silk like voice, but the child paid her no attention.

The child looked at the girl and her eyes widen and stuttered,"T-Tali-", but was cut off.

"I'm only her in appearance, child, I think nothing like her. I'll explain more later, but we need to go now, before someone finds us good or bad," the girl said she helped the little girl stand up. The child held the girl's hand wearily, and stopped in shock when they turned around.

Before the child was a dug up grave and a head stone that said,"Here Lies Lian Harper" and the year she was born and the year she had died.

 **To be continued:**

 **Well, here in the prologue for the third spin off of Unexpected Change. I hope you liked it, please comment and tell me your thoughts. Goodnight and kudos to you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Day One:**

 **June 19th:**

 _"Someone took Lian's body," Roy replied, his voice hollow, and his words echoing in Jason's ears._

 **Roy:**

Roy was going out of his mind, he had been looking for his little girl's body for a week since grave keeper came to the discovery of her missing. After looking for seven days with little to no sleep and with no trace of his little girl he went to Jason for help. He didn't want Kor'i involved in this, because she would be worrying him nonstop and he couldn't have that at the moment. Which is why he showed up at Jason's door step for help, though, it was reluctant since Jason was to be married the upcoming Saturday.

"What do you mean someone took Lian?" Jason asked after he let the red head inside. They were currently sitting at the kitchen table talking while the twins were outside playing. Liza walked over to them and set down a glass of lemonade and plate with a sandwich down in front of Roy.

"Thank you, Liza...I mean what I said, Jason. Someone took Lian's body maybe last week or even longer ago. This fact was uncovered last week and I've been trying to find anything that could help. Sadly, it's seems any trace of her kidnapper has been swept away. At least I think so...I need a bat's help on this one," Roy stated and took a drink of the lemonade provided to him.

"Alright, but does Kor'i know?" Jason asked calmly.

"No, and I don't want her too. She'll be to busy worried over my health to focus on anything else, I don't want her to get hurt because of that," Roy replied and Jason nodded.

Jason looked at Liza and then at her swollen stomach with a unreadable look. "Go, we'll be fine...Just be back in time for the wedding, if you aren't because you're dead I'll bring your ass back again just to kill you for a third time," Liza said, her gentle words turning into a threat at the end. Jason stood up in reply and kissed Liza before leaving the room to pack a bag. Once he finished he met Roy in outside the house and they wasted no time leaving to one Jason's safe houses for his gear before heading for the airport.

* * *

 **Jason:**

Once at Star City Jason and Roy stopped by a safe house and tried to get some sleep. They rested until it was night time and geared up for a night of detective work. "I want to stop by the grave yard and check out the crime scene first," Jason said as he pulled his helmet on and checked his gun before putting it in his holster. He looked at Roy to see if he ready and once he got the okay they headed to the cemetery.

When they got to the graveyard Jason knelt to the ground observed what he had before him, dug up grave. There wasn't anything visible to go by, it was like Roy had said the crime had happened a week maybe longer ago. "Have you broken into the evidence locker to see what the police had found?" he asked as he stood up. Jason looked at the mausoleums around them hoping that maybe there were security cameras, but there was nothing.

"No...," Roy said awkwardly and Jason nodded looking at her red head friend. It was obvious that he hasn't been sleeping, so Jason wasn't surprised that such a simple thing had slipped Roy's mind. Jason sighed, he knew what he was about to do wasn't going to go over to well, but it needed to be done.

"Roy, go back to the safe house and get some sleep," Jason ordered and Roy's brow furrowed.

"What?! I got you to help me find my daughter not bench me!" Roy yelled not taking it well.

"I'm helping you, but as your friend I need you to get some sleep. I can see bag under your eyes even with your mask on. You can't find Lian on with no sleep, you'll die before you we find the first clue as to where she is at this rate. Now go, I'll tell you what I find in the morning," Jason instructed and Roy's anger faded into defeat. The ginger huffed and he turned and walked off. Jason watched him go until the older man disappear into the night. With that Jason spent no time getting out of the graveyard, he really hated them.

* * *

As soon as Jason had sneaked-which was really hard with police there- into the police station when to the basement where they kept the evidence locker. He picked the lock and walked inside, he was impressed and thankful that they had their stuff in alphabetical order. Jason walked towards the H's and quickly found the Lian Harper case evidence. There were jars of preserved organs, which was unsettling to see, but what really stood out was a evidence bag with three viles with drops of a familiar glowing liquid. The organs and the Lazarus chemical combination clicked in Jason's mind as he dawned in realization that Lian had walked away from her own grave.

He wasn't sure how to explain to Roy that his daughter was alive again. Roy had already been given the opportunity to bring Lian back, but he had turned down believing Lian was in a better place. Cheshire, Jade Nguyen, thought differently and voiced it from what Roy had told him. Jade had also recently joined the League of Assassins and they had access to Lazarus pits, so everything was falling into place. Jason 98% sure that the League of Assassins were involved with Lian's resurrection. With that Jason grabbed the evidence bag with the viles and left to go back to the safe house, he didn't want to deal with the police or Oliver Queen.

* * *

 **Unknown:**

Elsewhere, the mysterious figure that had brought back Lian from the grave was watching the child intently from a safe, hidden distance. Lian still had some of the sign effects of the Lazarus pit. The first night back from the dead-after leaving the cemetery- the side effects started and she had nearly broke her savior's arm, attacked a waiter with a fork, and nearly got ran over by a cab. She was still rather destructive and seemed to be keeping the slight green glow to her eyes.

"Show yourself, you chicken!" Lian yelled stamping her little foot then kicked a piece of ply wood angry.

"Not until you got the Lazarus chemical out of your system...I don't feel like being bit or getting my hair pulled again," the other female replied solemnly, but really she was rather amused by the child, it was rather interesting seeing the Lazarus pit's effects on a kid. She watched as Lian picked up a vase from a shelf and throw it while screaming she wanted her daddy. The girl sighed it was going to be another long night, but at least she didn't own the stuff in the warehouse they were in.

 **To be continued:**

 **Yay, I actually wrote something for this story! This is going to be another short story, like the last spin-off with Damian and Liza. Which means probably only seven to eight chapters. Sorry, it has been a while life has been demanding and sucky lately. I hope everyone had a wonderful holidays the best they can, because they sucked this year; R.I.P. Princess Leia [Carrie Fisher]. Besides that kudos to you all and good night.**


End file.
